The ShamanItako
by TabbyCat13
Summary: Anna's twin sister Angel Kyoyama comes to town only to be challanged and she wins the battle but the guy comes back and wants to take Angel away from Anna
1. Angel Kyoyama

The Shaman/Itako  
  
13 year old Angel Kyoyama was walking around in Japan.When a guy stepped in fron to of her and said "I chalenge you." "Oh great."Angel said.She pulled out her sword and the guy said "I am Ryu." "I am Angel Kyoyama.I am a Shaman and a Itako." "Thats Impossable that would mean you are good at fighting well not anymore."Angel was so pissed off that she did not even see a girl that had the same color hair,face,and dress as her.Angel had a blue bandana on and the girl had a red on on.Angel then yelled "LEPARDEO SPRIT COMBIN!"Her sprit went into her and Ryu attacked.Angel moved from side to side and missed each attack.Angel then said "SPIRT KICK!"Angel jumped into the air and saw the girl and a boy next to her and there was a small boy next to him. Angel went down and hit the Ryu on the head and Angel said "Lepardeo EXORCISE!"Lepardeo left Angel's body and Angel toke out her Prayer beads and said as she heald them up "HEAR MY VOICE AT WORLDS END AND ARISE!HEAR THE SOUNDS OF MY PRAYER BEADS AND DRAW NIGH!" Angels eyes turned white and she was in a Trance.Angel threw the beads down hard on her head and she said in a guys voice "You are doomed."Angel attacked Ryu but he got her right in the stomach and Angel punched him over and over again.Then when Angel won the Sprit left her body and Angel fell backwards. Angel groaned she opened her eyes.She was in a room.She tried to sit up but a hand pushed her back down and Angel saw it was the girl "Anna."Anna looked at her and said "Yes it's me." "Hows Yoh?" "Fine." "Who was that boy next to Yoh." "Oh him hes Yoh's friend Manta we call him Morty though."Anna ran a wet washcolth across Angel's forehad. "That was some fight Angel how did you mange to fight and call sprits?" "Just can sis."Anna laughed and said "Come on."Anna held out a hand and Angel grabed her hand and Anna pulled her up and said "Come on before I make you run laps." "Anna is Yoh on your training form Hell thing yet." "Shut It or I will put you on it."Angel stuck out her tounge and Angel said "You will not put me on that training form hell thing." "Oh yes I will." "Shut it!"Angel hissed.Anna then saw Yoh and said "Yoh look it's my twin sister Angel."Angel walked up to him and said "Hows the training?" "It feels like I'm in hell." "Well thats Anna for you." "Yes it is."They all heard a scream and ran outside and saw Morty gagged and tied up and Ryu held him down with a foot and said "Give me the girl with the blue bandana."Angel,Anna,and Yoh looked at eachother.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Why does Ryu want Angel?

Chapter two  
  
Anna got in front of Angel and said "No you will never get Angel." Ryu looked mad and said "Give her to ME!" Anna said "No." Angel looked at her adn said "Anna just give me to him." "WHAT?!ARE YOU CRAZY?!" "No.I just don't want you to get hurt." Anna made a yeah-right-face "Don't give me that face.You will get hurt." Anna sighed and said "You want me to give you to him?" "Yes." Anna thought and said "Let me think about that...NO!" Angel shrugged and said "Give me to him." Ryu grabed Angel and said "Thank you."  
  
Ryu had Angel chained to a wall and she yawned and said "I'll get out of here." Ryu looked at her and said "No you won't I have your sword." Angel looked at the ground. Angel thought *Will Anna and yoh save me or leave me here?* Angel looked up and said "Will you let me go?" "Nope." "Why?" Angel asked. Ryu looked at her adn said "Becasue I want Yoh to come save you so I can distroy him." Angel rolled her eyes and said "Well if he gets me free and I have my sword then I can distroy you. Ever think of that?" Ryu looked at her and said "Shut the Hell up." Angel looked to the side and heard fighting. "Why don't you?" Ryu got up in her face and Angel said "You best ease out of my face before something bad happens to you." Angel saw Anna and Yoh "To late." He turned around,grabed his sword and threw it at Yoh and Angel said "That was so STUIPD!" Anna ran to Angel and unchained her. "You OK sis?" "Yeah I'm fine." Angel rubbed her head. Angel got up and punched Ryu in the face and he hit the ground "Bad move. RUN!"Angel grabed her sword and ran with Anna and Yoh behind her.  
  
At Anna and Yoh's Anna was taking care of the cut Angel had on her wrist. Angel flinched as water hit it. "Sorry." Anna said. "Yo Anna I got tonights dinner." said Yoh as he came in with Morty and they had bags full of food. "Good now go give me ten laps around the house." "Anna I don't want...I'm gone." Yoh changed his mind as Anna glared at him. Morty sat down and said "How did that happen?" Angel looked at him and said "I was captured,chained to a wall and got cut." "Oh." Angel rolled her eyes. They walked outside and saw Ryu again and said "Give Angel to me." Angel then screamed "NOT AGAIN!" Anna,Yoh,Morty,and Angel looked at eachother as Ryu said "I challange Yoh to a battle and who ever wins gets Angel." Yoh got his sword and said "OK lets go." With out knowing Anna,Yoh,and Morty did not know Angel had a crush on someone and his name was....  
  
To be Continued 


End file.
